vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Werewolf
Werewolf, also known as Lycanthrope, are a supernatural species in Vampire Diaries. Werewolves were hinted at in the last episode of the first season (although mild suggestions had occasionally been made prior to this) and until that moment their existence was unknown. They were first seen in the episode Bad Moon Rising, where Mason transformed into a werewolf because of the full moon. History Not much is known about werewolves history, all that is known about werewolves is that werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardware them to hunt their prey’s choice: vampires, especially after the vampires drove werewolves to near extinction. It was because of Elijah's father, who is a Original vampire, killed Klaus's birth father after finding out that his wife had another lover. But it is soon revealed that Klaus's father was from a werewolf bloodline, which created the feud between vampires and werewolves. Psychological Characteristics Werewolves are known to be aggressive even in human form. Tyler Lockwood often had trouble controlling his temper. Those with the werewolf curse still latent can exhibit some supernatural traits which can be triggered by aggression, along with unusual physical strength for the person's given size but they cannot fully transform. Also werewolves have an higher body temperature then humans. Tyler says this when he just activated his curse.he says that he feels as if his skin is on fire. With the curse activated their eyes turn yellow while enraged, as Mason's eyes did when he stopped the fight between Tyler and Carter (Brave New World). Activating the curse is also painful. When there is a full moon after sunset they transform into canine form, looking very much like a timber-wolf,although larger. They can also be distinguished from regular wolves by their displays of supernatural strength and speed. However, not all werewolves look exactly identical. George Lockwood's wolf form, for example, may have looked different from Mason's. Their prey are principally vampires but they have and do attack humans. If a werewolf finds prey, whether it's a human or a vampire, it will be mauled, ripped apart and devoured. In 1864, George Lockwood had attacked several humans and killed them, leaving horrific wounds on the corpses,(essentially ripping them apart) much worse than any vampire would have. This is evident when Henry tells Katherine that the wounds "worse than anything he had ever seen before." Despite this, with the cooperation of Katherine Pierce, who was running from the Originals, George was able to convince the Mystic Falls town council that vampires were responsible which lead to their round up. It is unknown if George continued his attacks there or elsewhere. Appearances Werewolves in there wolf form have the same appearances of a wolf with glowing yellow eyes.Werewolves, in there wolf form, have different fur colors(eg, Tyler Lockwood has black fur in his wolf well Mason Lockwood has white and grey fur in his wolf form). werewolves appear the same as any other human the rest of the month,apart from the full moon. Triggering The Werewolf Curse A werewolf has to kill a human in order to trigger their werewolf curse to activate their powers. It doesn't matter if the curse was activated accidentally or if it was intentional. After the curse is triggered their eyes will turn yellow and their powers will activate. As soon as the curse is triggered werewolves instantly become stronger and faster. Werewolf Transformation A werewolf will only transform in to a wolf under a full moon. The first transformation is quite slow and the person is subjected to at least five hours of intense pain before transforming. After the first transformation it will get faster but still hurt. During the transformation, the body of the person is twisted in an unnatural manner as bones reshape and shift to form a wolf skeleton, causing the person immense pain. Later, the person grows excessive body hair and becomes feral and huge eyes that glow yellow and fangs, then in minutes the werewolf will become a wolf. A werewolf returns to their human form in after a few hours. After the first transformation the werewolf will experience muscle aches. Older werewolves can control themselves to some extent on the night of the full moon. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' Werewolves are much stronger than any other animal or human. *'Super Speed:' Werewolves are much faster than any other animal or human. *'Heightened Senses:' Werewolves have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super-Agility:' Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. and Carter]] *'Accelerated Healing:' Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal instantaneously. *'Durability: '''Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury *'Lie Detection:' Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to an Original. *'Full Moon: Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. Weaknesses *Wolfsbane:' When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' By removing the head of a werewolf, it will result in instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. *'Heart Extraction:' If a werewolves heart is taken out, it will cause instant death. Myths *'Silver '''- They are not weakened by or allergic to silver, as Mason explained after Damon stabbed him with a silver knife. Mason said that the myth was probably started by werewolves. Werewolves heal when they are wounded by silver. Appearances in Wolf Form *Bad Moon Rising *By The Light of the Moon *The Last Day *The Sun Also Rises Trivia *According to Klaus, werewolves tend to travel in packs. *Werewolves are older species then vampires, as Klaus's father was a werewolf before the Originals were turned into vampires. Gallery TylersEye.jpg|Tyler's eye Werewolfpromo.jpg|Mason after his transformation Cellar3claw.jpg|Claw marks in the cellar Vlcsnap-2010-12-10-19h52m43s14.png|Jules in her wolf form vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h04m01s131.png|Mason in his wolf form vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h11m50s218.png|Tyler's face while transforming vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h16m13s29.png|Tyler getting ready for his first transformation vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h26m13s143.png|Tyler after his first transformation vlcsnap-2011-04-30-12h23m13s168.png|Tyler's wolf form vlcsnap-2011-05-01-00h24m45s161.png|Damon bitten by Tyler vlcsnap-2011-04-30-12h23m16s199.png|Tyler in his wolf form vlcsnap-2011-05-01-00h28m57s123.png|Rose's werewolf bite by Jules vlcsnap-2011-05-01-00h29m29s184.png|Werewolf bite vlcsnap-2011-05-03-18h29m03s239.png|Mason's eyes Known Werewolves * Tyler Lockwood - (Triggered curse) * Klaus - (Triggered curse, also a hybrid) * Ray Sutton - (Triggered curse) * Richard Lockwood - (Untriggered curse, Deceased) * Mason Lockwood - (Triggered curse, Deceased) * George Lockwood- (Triggered curse, Deceased) * Stevie - (Triggered curse, Deceased) * Jules - (Triggered curse, Deceased) * Brady - (Triggered curse, Deceased) Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Lockwood Family